Naruko Gaiden
by Dual Couple
Summary: El joven gennin descubrira que no es tan facil ser una chica... kish... kish... kish...
1. Chapter 1

Naruko Gaiden

_Disclaimer: Esta serie no nos pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y solo la usamos para divertirnos _

_Dual Couple._

Capitulo 1.-La Maldición de la Permanencia

Una sombra se movía entre los arboles a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, era un día soleado como pocos y muchas personas iban y venían de la gran entrada; sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, precisos y sigilosos que ni siquiera las ramas se movían a su paso.

Por fin diviso la entrada de la aldea, lo que el buscaba estaba, literalmente, oculto entre las hojas. Tomó impulso con el árbol más cercano a la muralla y saltó sobre de ella limpiamente, de forma que aterrizó en un tejado sin ser detectado por los guardias de la entrada, y después levantó el rostro para escanear el lugar. Lucía tal y como lo recordaba de tiempo atrás, solo que ahora había nuevos rostros en la montaña, en especial se fijo en el último rostro: el de una mujer bella y adusta conocida por todos como al Quinta.

-¡Sale un especial de cerdo!- dijo una voz femenina abajo en la calle y el anciano miró la tienda de ramen donde estaba una linda jovencita.

-¡Ahí esta mi primer blanco!- exclamó sonriente, sacó una calabaza de sus ropas y dio un sorbo al vino que portaba tan "distinguido" envase, salto nuevamente esta vez hacia la tienda.

-0-0-0-

La practica matutina de Naruto lo había dejado sumamente cansado y hambriento, así que se dirigió a Ichiraku's Ramen, sacó su monedero y vio que sólo tenia la cantidad exacta para pagarse un plato de su comida favorita.

Necesitaba una misión de su rango, y pronto, o moriría de hambre.

Poco antes de llegar surgió un grito desde el establecimiento y vio salir una sombra con una maleta en la espalda.

-¡Atrapen a ese ladrón!-gritó la chica.

-¡Yo lo atrapo!-dijo Naruto persiguiendo al misterioso bandido.

Con un poco de chakra en la planta de sus pies se elevó de un salto para llegar aun tejado donde diviso al ladrón que también se movía como él, ahora no había duda, también era un ninja. Mientras lo perseguía por los tejados la figura volteó para revelar a un anciano formando sellos para lanzar un aliento de fuego. Naruto tuvo que esquivarlo pero alcanzó a ver como saltaba al patio de la Hokage.

El chico lo siguió para descubrir que estaba descansando mientras bebía el contenido de una calabaza. Llevaba un atuendo verde como de luchador de kung fu.

-Eres persistente, chico-dejó caer la maleta para ponerse en guardia, sabía que no iba a librarse fácilmente del chico.

-Y tú no lo haces mal para ser un viejo- Naruto sacó un kunai de su bolsillo, listo para la pelea.

Una ráfaga de viento anuncio el inicio de la pelea: Naruto se abalanzo sobre el anciano, pero este lo esquivo por los pelos con un bamboleo similar al de los borrachos, recordándole a Rock Lee cuando bebía. El chico giro para alcanzarlo con otro golpe, pero la calabaza del viejo se le incrustó en la cara, enojándolo más aun.

-Ja, ja, ja- rio el anciano-, veo que no eres tan bueno como pensé-

-No tendré piedad de ti aunque seas un anciano-dijo con la cara roja, junto sus manos haciendo el sello-¡kage bunshin no jutsu!- 6 copias de Naruto surgieron de una nube de humo y el viejo rió un poco mas.

-Que truco tan básico- volvió a tomar de la calabaza y de su boca surgieron pequeñas flamitas que flotaban en el aire- kaen seigyo no jutsu-

Todas las copias atacaron a la vez, pero el anciano abanicó con sus brazos hacia sus atacantes haciendo que las flamas fueran directo hacia ellos. Un clon bloqueó la pequeña flama con el kunai y en vez de extinguirse explotó de manera descomunal. Una a una las flamas alcanzaron sus objetivos deshaciéndose de todos ellos.

-Yo gané chico…-dijo en tono triunfal pero se dio cuenta de que uno de los clones se había acercado a la maleta que llevaba y su mismo jutsu la había quemado completamente-... ¡Noooo! ¡Mis tesoros!-

El Naruto original, que no había sido alcanzado por el ataque anterior, vio el contenido de la maleta mientras el viejo se arrodillaba ante las cenizas: era una enorme colección de lencería femenina que había quedado arruinada completamente por el jutsu de fuego.

-¡Te asesinaré! ¡Has quemado mis tesoros!- dijo con una mirada de odio puro al chico el cual solo sonrió.

-¡Así que solo eres un viejo pervertido!, entonces te daré con mi jutsu definitivo-se colocó en posición mientras formaba sus sellos al igual que el anciano-¡Henge!-una nube cubrió al chico

-¡Eizoku-soi no noroi!-exclamó el anciano al mismo tiempo que el chico y varios colores llenaron el ambiente

El anciano se preparó, con kunai en mano, para recibir el ataque, pero nunca llegó. De la nube salió una bella silueta femenina y el anciano la observo extrañado.

-¿Ese es tu jutsu más poderoso?, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!-se carcajeó al verlo.

-¿De que te ríes? ¡Deberías estar inconsciente debido a una hemorragia nasal!-

-A mi me interesa la ropa, no las chicas-exclamo sonriente.

-0-0-0-

Tsunade estaba sellando los últimos reportes de sus shinobis, a veces creía que el trabajo de hokage no le había venido muy bien, oyó unos gritos fuera y después de eso varias explosiones

-¿Qué sucede?-Shizune entró al instante

-No lo se-

La hokage salió corriendo por los pasillos del palacio y cuando llegó a la puerta vio a una chica frente a un anciano al cual reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Tú?-el anciano volteó al oír la voz femenina que lo llamaba

-Tsunade-chan, he venido buscándote- saco una pipa de su atuendo y fumo un poco

-¡No obtendrás nada de mi!, ¡ahora soy una respetable hokage!- gritó al tiempo que lanzaba su puño sobre el anciano que lo esquivo con suma facilidad

Varios jounin aparecieron al momento, el anciano los miro con ceño y saco su calabaza lo que hizo que los ninjas se pusieran en guardia.

-Hay mucha audiencia, nos veremos en otra ocasión Tsunade-chan- bebió de ella y con una explosión desapareció

-¿Quien era ese anciano Tsunade oba-chan?-dijo la chica que estaba ahí, al momento los jounin ahí reunidos la miraron y cayeron desmayados en un charco de sangre

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy yo Naruto-

-¡Ehhhhh!-una vena se apareció en su frente-¡Ese es el jutsu mas tonto que he visto y eso que crecí con Jiraiya!- grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza-Vuelve a tu estado normal, ¡ahora!-

-Está bien, ¡no me pegues!- cerró los ojos pero nada sucedió

-Bien, estoy esperando- la paciencia de la hokage era poca, y Naruto la estaba presionando a perderla.

-¡No puedo volver!- grito horrorizado

Notas de los autores:

_xD ¡Hola bonito público! ¿Qué tal les pareció este inicio?_

**A mi me parece fascinante**

_Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que este año este lleno de sorpresas_

**Como que termines lo que tienes en tu mente, esa seria una gran sorpresa**

_¬.¬ Amooor… ¿viste donde dejé el mazo que me prestó Misty?_

**JA, ya se lo devolví :P**

_¡Tsunadeee! ¡Ayúdame a ajusticiar a este rebelde! (Aparece la buena Hokage haciendo gala de sus puños)_

**Nos… leemos… en… el… próximo capitulo(Huachi_sama cae todo golpeado)**

_¡Esperamos sus reviews! (Dreamgirl se acerca con ojos malévolos, un algodón y un frasco de alcohol) Ven a que te cure esas heridas, cielitoooo!_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade iba como tigre enjaulado, de un lado a otro en su oficina. Junto a ella, Shizune usaba su conocimiento médico para bajar la hinchazón del rostro de Naruto, que seguía transformado en mujer. Se había tapado con una de las batas de la kage, la cual le quedaba algo holgada. Cuando al fin se recuperó se atrevió a romper el silencio de la habitación.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué no puedo volver a la normalidad?

-Espera, Naruto… he mandado traer a un experto. Te ordeno que guardes silencio hasta que te permita hablar.

Un hombre entró como una sombra a los pies de Tsunade

- ¿Me llamó, Hokage-sama? –Naruto reconoció al padre de Hinata, pero no dijo nada

-Si… por favor revisa el chakra de esta chica.

El ninja activó su byakugan y observó con cuidado a Naruto.

-Menudo chakra que tiene, es un flujo increíble que…

-Si, si, eso lo se… -dijo Tsunade impaciente- ¿Hay alguna interrupción en el flujo?

El sr. Hyuga tardó en contestar.

-No exactamente. Mejor dicho, tiene una fuga de chakra, como si fuera una ponchadura… cuando los ninjas utilizan alguna técnica, libera energía a partir de su sistema de circulación de chakra, pero en el caso de esta chica es como si la energía se siguiera liberando continuamente.

-¿Es grave? -Preguntó la Naruto asustado.

Tsunade decidió dejar pasar la infracción.

-Bueno… dada la cantidad de chakra que pareces tener… una fuga de este tamaño es casi despreciable, exceptuando el hecho de que la habilidad activada por ese punto específico de chakra no podrá ser cancelada. Si la fuga fuera mucho mayor o tu cantidad de chakra disponible fuera poca, una fuga de este tipo podría vaciar tu energía vital interna, pero por fortuna no es así.

-Mmm, no entendí…

Tsunade calló a Naruto con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguna forma de cerrar la fuga de chakra con técnicas médicas?

-Sería posible, pero necesitaríamos un médico capaz de ver la fuga y trabajar en un punto muy reducido para no causar daño a otros canales, además que está en un punto muy difícil de acceder, necesitaría cirugía mayor.

-Justo lo que temía. Gracias por la ayuda –El papá de Hinata saludó con una inclinación listo para irse- Hiashi, por favor, guarda silencio sobre lo que viste.

El sr. Hyuga sonrió

-Como siempre. Hasta luego.

-¡Shizune!

-¿Si?

Arregla a Naruto para que pueda salir a la calle. Píntale el pelo, vístela, y dale una clase de modales femeninos.

-¿Modales femeninos? ¿Para qué quiero yo aprender modales fem…?

Tsunade lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Naruto, tengo una misión clase A para ti. El objetivo principal será atrapar a Chin Genstai, apostador, bebedor y fetichista, además de ser un excelente usuario de jutsus de elemento fuego y conocido por la técnica secreta de su invención: Eizoku-soi no noroi.

-¡Eso fue lo que dijo! ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

-También se le conoce como Maldición de la Permanencia. Obliga a la víctima a seguir utilizando el chakra de la técnica que estaba usando, hasta que el usuario levante la maldición o la víctima pierde toda su energía vital y muere. Tuviste mucha suerte en usar uno de tus jutsus tontos en vez de usar una técnica más seria.

-¿Y por qué ese viejo pervertido te trató de atacar?

Tsunade desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, tengo una fuerte deuda con él, tú sabes que en otro tiempo tuve una vida disoluta, pero ahora soy una respetable Hokage y por eso no puedo permitir que se me relacione con alguien como él.

-Entonces lo encontraré y lo derrotaré…

-¡No! Sería un desperdicio ir y buscarle, es demasiado bueno ocultándose. Pero conozco su debilidad: la ropa de las jovencitas. No puedo decir a todas las jóvenes ninjas que se cuiden, por eso tú te harás pasar por una de ellas, y cuando Chin aparezca, simplemente lo detendrás. Además sólo él puede regresarte a tu forma original.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡A partir de ahora, la bella Naruko acabará con los pervertidos!

Una gota de agua se dibujó en las cabezas de Tsunade y Shizune. Al parecer, eso de ser chica se la había subido a Naruto… perdón, Naruko, a la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Naruko dio un paso con las sandalias ninja modelo femenino y se sujetó con fuerza de Tsunade.<p>

-¡Estos malditos tacones! ¿Cómo rayos se las arreglan en batalla?

La kage la miró con severidad. El tramo a través del túnel secreto hasta el bosque de Konoha era un poco largo, así que lo iba a utilizar para aclarar algunas cosas con Naruto.

-No vayas a preguntar eso. De hecho, mientras entres menos en detalles con las chicas, mejor. Si te descubren podrías acabar siendo el más perjudicado. A ver, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Naruko Kamaboko

-Perfecto.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, seguía sintiendo el pelo extraño. Shizune le había cortado el cabello muy mono aunque bastante corto, y después procedió a teñirle el pelo de… ¿rojo? Naruto no quería cambiar su color de pelo, amaba ser "rubia natural", pero no le dieron elección.

-¡No te talles los ojos, o el maquillaje se correrá!- le reprendió Tsunade junto con uno de sus famosos golpes.

-Yare, yare…

"Estúpidas reglas de niñas", pensó Naruto. No rascarse, no eructar, no abrir las piernas… y eso del maquillaje era tan… raro. Tsunade había insistido que ocultase las marcas de su cara tras base de maquillaje. Naruto se sorprendía que las mujeres vieran normal esa cantidad de detalles.

-Ten- Tsunade le extendió un rollo a Naruto- Es una orden mía para permitirte el paso libre a Konoha. Una vez ahí Shizune te buscará.

-De acuerdo, oba-chan. ¡Bien! ¡Después de todo necesitaba una misión digna para el futuro Hokage! ¡Sólo déjasela al gran Naruto Uzumaki!–

- Si, si… lo que digas- Tsunade dio un empujón a Naruto sacándolo del túnel. Naruto aterrizó con dificultad en medio de un hato de árboles, cuando volvió la mirada no supo dónde estaba la salida.

-Sus papeles, por favor- Iruka-sensei estaba de guardia, junto con un gennin un poco más joven que no conocía de nombre.

-Esto… -Naruto sabía por Jiraiya la clase de actitudes que quedaban con Naruko, sólo que iba a fingir un poco de timidez para que no hicieran demasiadas preguntas. Extendió el rollo con delicadeza- Aquí están…

-Todo en orden, oneesan – dijo el más joven sin dejar de ver a Naruko. A pesar de ser tan enano, ya era un pervertido. Naruto se sintió algo incómodo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Podrían indicarme, eh… dónde reportarme?

Iruka señaló el imponente edificio central.

-Ahí se encuentra el despacho de la Hokage. Sólo sigue la calle principal, no se difícil llegar. ¡Sakura! –La pelirrosa pasaba por el lugar–Vas a la oficina de la Hokage, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes llevar a esta oneesan contigo?

-¡Claro!

Sakura miró a la ahora pelirroja Naruko. Estaba segura de no haberla visto antes, pero tenía un aire tan familiar que la hizo preguntarse a quien se parecía. Tal vez estaría en alguno de los catálogos de ninjas famosos, o algo. Por eso mismo no se atrevió a preguntar, seguro pronto averiguaría quien era esa chica misteriosa. El corte de pelo y el teñido rojo le daban una apariencia muy distinta. Mientras caminaban vieron acercarse a Hinata acompañada de Ino, la cual no reconoció en absoluto las facciones de Naruko.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- Ino miró con curiosidad a Naruko- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Eto... –Naruto junto sus dedos índices frente a su cara, como recordaba que Hinata solía hacer-. Soy Naruko, soy una gennin de Sunagakure. Vine en un intercambio de amistad entre aldeas…

-Vaya, no sabía que hubiera algo así…-comentó Ino- Es un placer, Naruko-san. Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, y la frentuda de allá, que seguro no se ha presentado es Sakura Haruno.

-¡Hey! ¡No me digas frentuda!

-Bienvenida, Naruko –respondió con timidez Hinata mientras las otras dos ninjas se echaban miradas de pistola-. Puedes llamarme Hinata.

La heredera de los Hyuga miró con curiosidad las facciones de la recién llegada, y apartó la vista con rapidez. El rostro de la pelirroja le inspiraba confianza y cariño, lo cual la alteró. ¿Quién era esa chica y porqué le había provocado en ella esas emociones?

Naruko se rascó la espalda con embarazo.

-Je, je… mucho gusto, eh…chicas.

-¡Sakura-san! ¿A dónde vas-ttebayo?

Naruto se vio aparecer a sí mismo, sólo que estaba seguro de no haber hecho ningún clon de sombras. Por un momento iba a reclamar, pero después comprendió que se trataba de Shizune o Tsunade con henge.

-Hola, Naruto –respondió Sakura- Te presento a Naruko-san, viene de intercambio de la alde…

-¡Naruko-san! ¡Eres tú! Oba-chan me mandó buscarte. Ven conmigo.

Naruto tomó la mano de Naruko.

-De hecho, íbamos todas… -empezó Ino.

-¡Tenemos prisa, nos vemos luego! ¡Debo llevar a esta linda oneesan con la Hokage!

Y Naruko despareció tras el jinchuuriki entre la gente.

-Linda oneesan… -Hinata no quería decir nada, pero sus puños apretados clamaban venganza contra esa forastera que quería quitarle a su Naruto-kun

Naruto se encaminó al edificio de la kage, pero se desvió un poco antes hasta llevar al auténtico Naruto a un callejón. Luego lo metió en una de las casas donde esperaba Tsunade. El falso Naruto se transformó en Shizune y ambas miraron al gennin.

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama pedirá expresamente que Sakura, Ino y Hinata se encarguen de Naruko, le muestren como es la vida en la aldea y en general, que se sienta en casa.

-Y, Naruto- ordenó Tsunade -, por favor no metas la pata. A ver, vamos a repasar otra vez. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vengo de intercambio de eh… ¡la aldea del remolino, dattebayo!

El puño legendario de Tsunade bajó sobre la coronilla de Naruko.

-¡No digas dattebayo, o te descubrirán!

-Ok, ok… nada de dattebayo…

-Bien, ¿y la misión?

-Mezclarme con las chicas, vigilar cuando aparezca el pervertido de la ropa y atraparlo antes de que las otras chicas lo encuentren.

-Muy bien… Naruko

* * *

><p><strong>¡Corte y queda!<strong>

**¡El dúo legendario ha vuelto a las andadas!**

**Así es, gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus reviews y sus seguimientos. Ahora, esta pareja dinámica presenta su segundo capítulo, esperando que sea de su disfrute. **

**¡Hasta luego!**

**PD: Se ha cambiado la imagen de esta historia. Este es el dibujo original a partir del cual nos basamos. :)**


End file.
